Freedom Day
Freedom Day is the national holiday which lands on 2 August of each year on the Internet. It celebrates the UIA-MCP-LMBW victory in the War on Wikia. Victory After Sannse refused to surrender to UIA and MCP forces, the alliance had no choice but to continue fighting the now miniscule Wikian army. With InnovationTech out of the way, the march to the Wikian capitol was met with little resistance and lasted only two days. After Sannse's assassination by a team of MCP soldiers and Wikian mafiosos, the news spread very fast. Streets were littered with ticker tape and people rejoicing over the victory and the fall of the regime. One IDF captain, Captain Max Schroeder, wrote in his diary describing the situation in his camp shortly after the victory: "My men were laughing, yelling, and some of them even hugging their best friends. To them, and to me, it felt like Christmas morning. Hell was over for them, and it meant it was time to come home to a UIA that had been left intact once again. An MCP platoon came to visit in the evening. Those mercenary boys shure know how to have fun. One of them had a ghetto blaster in the back of their van and we played and sung songs that we could all relate to in this situation. "Paint it Black", "Welcome to Paradise", "We're Not Gonna Take It", and "I Fought the Law" were some of the troops' favorites. It was a day worth living for." At Home Back in the UIA, most everyone were out on the streets celebrating. Ticker tape fell onto the streets and lovers kissed and hugged each other, often when one came home from military service. After most IDF, MCP, and LMBW troops had returned back to the UIA, the largest parade in the history of the Internet was held. It went along all of main street - a 50 mile, six lane road - and lasted 12 hours from 7:00 AM to 7:00 PM. The parade included MCP, LMBW, and IDF troops marching, vehicles, jets and helicopters flying in formation overhead, rock music, a huge marching band, some hastily repainted VSTF vehicles now in MCP gray or IDF green, VSTF and IT helmets, boots, gloves, and other non lethal accessories being thrown into the crowds by the hundreds, and more. Soldiers, even MCP robots, were sometimes given flowers, handshakes, high fives, salutes, hugs, and even kisses as they marched down main street. Brick Harper, Mad Kat, and Rys Tennant themselves made appearances in the parade, driving their favorite personal vehicles: A blue '70 Plymouth Superbird, a red '73 Mazda RX3, and a green '70 Plymouth Barracuda, respectively, all of which were later raced in the Quagmire 500. Post MCP Leaders' Deaths After Harper's death, the parade included his funeral procession, and a moment of silence was held when it passed by at the end of the long train of domestic and captured military vehicles. Four Sentinels flew above the procession. After Kat's death, the parade included her funeral procession as well. However, she left in her will that she did not want an extravagant show of strength or a moment of silence, and her wishes were honored. After Tennant's death, the entire parade was made up of MCP vehicles painted in all black, led by Sannse's Mercedes G4 painted black. At the end was the funeral procession (Not containing Tennant's body as he had committed suicide 4 months before). MCP and IDF soldiers surrounded the parade. No tickertape was in the air and the parade was mostly silent except for a few bursts of applause and salutes from the crowd.